


willing sacrifice

by naughtylittlekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, angel worship, dean literally worshipping cas, major religious kink like the main topic, religious kink, slight age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtylittlekitten/pseuds/naughtylittlekitten
Summary: sam,dean,castiel are looking for a crystal that will help with the latest apocalypse. in order to get the crystal the spell requires that a devine tribute is made to prove devotion to heaven. Dean (using this as an excuse to admit his feelings for Castiel) volunteers his anal virginity as the sacrifice.





	willing sacrifice

“its enochian” Cas said “it reads that in order to remove the crystal an act of devotion to an angel must occur. A divine sacrifice.” 

Sam “as if we really want to sacrifice anything to your family after all the trouble they have caused us.”

Dean hesitates for a second “it wouldn’t have to be to his family it could be to Cas himself. it doesn’t specify the angel does it?” 

Cas “well no it does not its more to prove that the person is a devote follower of heaven but i fail to see the point..:”

Dean shifts nervously “we need the crystal to stop the latest apocalypse, its important.” 

Sam puts his hand over his mouth and fakes a cough covering up the small smile realizing where this was going Dean had been “devoted” to Cas for a while now. It had been annoying everyone including sam that Dean’s heart was so devoted to the angel but that he would never act on it.

“Dean Cas i’m just going to go out get some fresh air its starting to get a bit stifling in here.” Sam quickly leaves the temple leaving Dean and Cas alone.

Cas looks at Dean puzzled “well yes but I still don’t understand what you are implying.” 

Dean sighs “Cas virginity was often sacrificed as a sign of devotion and...I...well i never wanted to admit this to myself let alone anyone else but recently i have found out that i’m bisexual but i have never had anal sex before. i have never had a man inside me. so i guess as far as that goes i’m a virgin.” 

Cass gives him a cross look. “Dean i would never allow something like this to force you to be penetrated when you have obviously always been so uncomfortable with your bisexuality. i am not going to rape you to get the crystal we can find some other solution something that doesn’t involve the crystal.”

Dean replies “who says it would be rape..I guess this is just the push i need to admit that..i love you far more than i have ever loved any woman. i...i...i want you inside me Cas,i want to give myself to you. has nothing to do with the crystal thats just the excuse to tell you all this, but bottom line is i want you Cas.” 

Cas kisses Dean and replies “then i will let you know that i have wanted you for some time now to.” Cas kisses Dean and then picks him up in his arms and gently lays him onto the alter. He balls his hands into Dean’s clothes and rips his clothes apart unwrapping his willing sacrifice. “mmm such a good boy such a beautiful devote. never had a devote more gorgeous than you.” Suddenly Castiel is glowing brightly. Dean starts to get visibly nervous remembering what happened last time he saw castiel’s true form. Cas says “shh do not worry little one as we are becoming one my grace will not harm you but instead act as a magnet pulling us together.” growling “Your soul will be branded as mine and anyone who can see souls will know that you are mine. I do this to you Dean and i will own you.”

Dean moans “give it to me daddy. want you, Cas take me.” Cas kisses Dean neck and bites down drawing blood and marking his skin. Cas whispers in Dean’s ear “thats for all those women you like to pick up to see, that way they know not to touch. As we become one i will never allow you to be with anyone other than me ever again. you are my mate, my property, my priest. Do you submit?” 

Dean replies instinctually knowing the words “yes my angel i give myself to you completely, all i want is you, here and now i take my vow to devote myself to you on earth and in heaven. i vow celibacy from all those other than you and i vow complete obedience to you. I vow to serve you. my sword is yours as is my flesh and soul. i am yours please Cas need you.” 

Cas “good boy” kisses Dean possessively. Cas lifts up Deans legs placing his ankles around his waist. Then slips one finger into Deans puckered hole beginning to stretch his mate. Then places in another and another using his powers to lube them both up. Cas “ready now my love” 

Dean “yes please take me Cas I love you I devote myself to you.” Cas lines up his dick and thrusts into Dean taking his anal virginity. Dean whimpers Cas goes slow knowing that this is hurting Dean. He doesn’t want to cause extra pain to the man he loves. Soon Dean is moaning in pleasure as Cas hits his sweet spot over and over again and he bucks his hips up saying “mmm more my angel give it to me. fuck me harder.” Castiel and Dean fuck so hard the alter cracks and the crystal in its center pops out. They cum screaming each others name.

Resting for a second Dean says “guess we didnt need the spell to knock the crystal lose all we had to do is get busy and break the alter.” 

 

possibly more i don’t know


End file.
